1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a remote touchpad device for a vehicle and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a remote touchpad device for a vehicle and a control method thereof, where the remote touchpad can remotely manipulate a user interface through recognition of three-dimensional coordinate values.
2. Description
Recently, embossing has become important in the interior styling and design of a vehicle, and further a distance between a center fascia, which is an important interface part between a driver and a vehicle, and a front monitor has become longer in a trend towards a design in which the monitor becomes more hollow and the center fascia, which is a part that can be manipulated, is projected forward.
Accordingly, as the design trend has changed, a touch-screen type navigation, which is a representative interface, has become so distant that a touch zone cannot be secured, and there is a need for a remote touchpad device.
Conventional touchpad devices, which have been universally used in notebook computers, mostly adopt a resistance film type, a capacitance type, and the like. Since these touchpad devices are inconvenient to use while driving a vehicle, and are also expensive, there are certain limitations in their application to diverse interfaces. In particular, it is difficult to develop a device for controlling an interface that provides three-dimensional (3D) interaction, and further it is expensive to manufacture such a device.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.